New Type
by Diri-chan
Summary: On croit parfois que les pouvoirs sont des bénédictions mais pour lui s'était le pire des fardeaux. Un jour, un ange est venu le chercher. Il a d'abord eut peur puis il a cru que les ténèbres l'avaient enfin oublié. Seulement ... il avait tord. 05


Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : death-fic

New Type

Il ne fallait pas bouger. Rester serré les un contre les autres en silence.

Les soldats nous regardaient amèrement, des battraques électrifier à la main. Au hasard ils en choisissaient un. Et un d'entre nous se retrouvé extirpé du groupe. Un peu plus loin il était passé à tabac, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse ou meure. C'étaient comme ça depuis des jours, des mois, peut-être des années... nous ne savions plus, nous n'avions jamais su.

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose est venu perturbé c'est macabre habitude. Un ... "robot" ... il me semble que c'est comme cela que l'on peut les désigner. Les soldats emploient le mot "gundam". Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, on ne nous parle pas alors ... on ne sait pas vraiment s'exprimer. Et on ne connait pas grand chose. Avant Lian nous apprenait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué. Lui aussi.

Le robot bouge vers nous, on a peur, tous. Chez les soldats aussi c'est la panique, ils hurlent des ordres plus ou moins bien suivit, mais rien n'arrête le ... truc ... chose ... robot ... ... gundam. Il continue d'avancer vers nous tout en tuant -très facilement- les soldats. Il arrive finalement devant nous.

Nous restons tétanisés sur place, jusqu'à ce que le pilote face feu. Plusieurs de mes compagnons tombent. C'est la débandade tout le monde essaient de s'enfuir. Mais deux autres pilotes arrivent...

Moi je reste bloqué sur place, incappable du moindre mouvement. Autour de moi tout le monde est mort appart ... les cinq "pilotes" ... un ne semble pas nous vouloir du mal et pleurent dans les bras d'un autre pour que tout cela cesse.

Ils vont me tuer. Pitiez ne me frappez pas... Tuez moi mais ne me faites pas mal.

" Ne le tuez pas !!! Arrêtez, ils n'ont rien fait, sanglotait Quatre dans les bras de Trowa.

- Ce sont les ordres.

- Heero on est vraiment forcé de tous les tuez, je n'aime pas ça !! bouda le baka naté"

Wufei ne disait rien, il observait simplement le jeune New Type qu'ils avaient devant eux. Ils avaient du tuer tout les autres... et il en était profondément dégouté même s'il ce disait qu'il avait de la chance de mourrir sans souffrance au lieu de retourné dans des laboratoires... Mais celui-là... Il avait l'impression que s'il mourrait il allait le regretter toute sa vie.

" Je le ramenne avec moi. dit-il d'une voix assurée avant de ce pencher et de le trainer à sa suite.

- Yahoooooo !!!! Wufi-fi se rebelle !!

- MAXWELL !!"

Le prénommé Wufi-fi, me serre le bras fortement ... trop fortement. J'ai du mal à retenir un halètement lorsqu'il me jette dans le "gundam"... Il me regarde surpris, comme si ... je n'aurais pas du avoir mal. Il y a un moment de flottement durant lequel je me tasse sur moi-même.

Il s'installe, me prends sur ces genoux, appuies sur différents boutons jusqu'à ce que je voie apparaître les autres pilotes sur des écrans. Je me blottis contre le pilote tout en tremblant. Mon dieu, ils vont me faire du mal. Je ne veux pas que l'on me ré-enferme une nouvelle fois.

Nous nous arrêtons un peu plus tard. Le pilote me serre délicatement dans ces bras ce qui calme légèrement le tremblement de mes mains.

Je descend comme je peux du Gundam - c'est à dire sur les fesses - et retombe sur mes pieds en arrivant en bas. Les autres pilotes sont autours de moi et me fixe plus ou moins méchament.

Le New Type est poussé sans ménagement vers la planque... Un petit chalet n'offrant que deux chambres. Heero rumine qu'il faudra lui trouver un coin où dormir, mais une solution fut vite trouver.

Durant l'après-midi un enclos est construit dans un des angles de la pièce principale. Il n'est pas spacieux mais assez pour y tenir couché en position foetal ... et donc assez pour dormir.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombé lorsque tout les pilotes allèrent ce couché épuisé. Il faut précisé qu'ils s'étaient levé à 2 heures du matin pour cette fichu mission...

Enfermé, seul et perdu, le jeune New type, restait recroquevillai dans sa cellule les yeux grands ouverts, tremblant.

Wufei l'observa pendant ue heure environ sans que le prisonnier ne s'en rende compte.

"Tu devrais dormir, murmura le pilote

- pitiez ...

- La peur ne menne à rien de bon. Dors tout ira mieux demain.

- ...

- Dors je te dis ! s'énerva Wufei ossant légerment la voix devant le manque de réaction du New type

- pitiez ! ne .. me frappez pas ...

- ...

- s'il vous plait ... "

Comme pour montrer sa bonne volonté il tenta de s'enrouler sur lui même dans l'espace clos et de fermait les yeux. Mais plusieurs vagues de peur l'assaillirent si bien qu'il se redressa en tremblant.

Wufei observa la scène d'un oeil critique. Il n'arriverai jamais à dormir à côté de quelqu'un dégagent autant de peur. Ses sens de guerrier l'avertissant au moindre mouvement ...

Au petit matin lorsque Quatre descendit préparé le petit-déjeuné, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'enclos vide. Et la deuxième ... le jeune prisonnier endormi dans les bras de Wufei.

Si le risque n'avait pas été si grand il aurait sans doutes trouvait la scène attendrissante. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas les pouvoirs du prisonnier ...

Le pilote fit demi-tours et réveilla rapidement toute la maisonnée.

Heero ce placa derrière Wufei, le réveillant et lui ordonnant à mi-voix d'assomé le New type alors que ce dernier était entrain d'entrouvrir les paupières.

Un point d'acupuncture plus tards, il ressonbrait dans l'inconscience et retourné dans son enclos.

Je me réveille doucement. Ils m'ont ré-enfermer. Mais ce coup si, il y a un vrai cadena à la "porte" de mon enclos. Un pilote - _Heero_ - me fixe méchament. Je me repli sur moi-même, j'aime pas son regard. Il me fait ... peur. Un autre pilote, celui avec une longue tresse, cri sur - _Wufei_ - qu'il aurait pas du me laisser sortir.

Il en serra donc ainsi, il faudra que je reste dans cet enclos ? Que je reste enfermait ? Je ... ne ... veux pas.

Heero est le premier à remarquer. Le prisonnier se repli sur lui-même et laisse ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Il est ainsi secoué de petit sanglot silencieux. Dès que Wufei le vois. Il se précipite sur Quatre, lui arrache les clés des mains et ouvre le cadena. Puis il pénètre dans l'enclos... Le cobaye d'Oz, se précipite dans ses bras...

" je ferai pas de bétise ... je vous jures ... je ferai pas de bétise ... j'obéirai ... je ferai ce que vous voulez ... promi ... promi", pleura-t-il contre le giron du pilote chinois.

Quatre s'approche lentement et lui demande comment il s'appelle.

" Takihiro .. monsieur. Je m'appelle Takihiro..."

Devant sa voix étranglait et le petit "monsieur" qu'il a laissé échapé en signe d'infériorité tout les pilotes se regardent.

D'un accord commun ils prennent là décision de ne plus enfermer le "prisonnier" et de le laisser au bon soin de Wufei ... puisque c'est lui qui semble en être le plus proche.

La journée ce poursuit sans encombre. Takihiro suivait Wufei comme un petit chien, essayant de l'aidait au mieux pour les tâches qu'il devait accomplir...

Wufei devait couper du bois pour la cheminée, Takihiro faisait les aller-retour avec les buches, sous les regards froids d'Heero.

Wufei devait reparer un bout de la toiture qui menacer de s'envoler à la prochaine petite tempète... Takihiro transportait les tuilles.

Wufei était dans le garage à vérifier les véhicules et réparé des épaves de voitures ( son travail officiel ... ) Takihiro lui passait tout ce qu'il avait besoin. L'aidant de son mieux.

Mais ce n'était pas un rythme au quel il était habituer. Si bien que sur les coups de six heures, il tomba de fatigue dans le canapé où il s'endormi...

Heero ne put s'empêcher de dire qu'il serait préférable de l'enfermer pour la nuit, mais Wufei lui fait séchement comprendre qu'il n'en ai pas question.

C'est ainsi que ce termina la journée.

Je me réveille doucement. Il y a une couverture sur moi. C'est le matin mais il y a déjà quelqu'un de réveillé je me redresse pour regardé - _Quatre_ - qui fait le petit déjeuné. Il me fais un grand sourire et s'excuse d'avoir fait du bruit. Je lui aurait répondu si ... le mauvais sentiment n'était pas venu.

Le mauvais sentiment c'est quand je sens que il y a des méchant qui vont arrivés. Je ne me trompe jamais... Et là ... ben y'a le mauvais sentiment.

Je me jette sur mes pieds et pars en courant chercher Wufei. S'il n'est pas près de moi c'est qu'il est dans le garage. Je cris, je cris que les méchants vont arrivé, que le mauvais sentiment est là. Mais il met longtemps avant de réagir... trops longtemps ...

Wufei cours dans la maison. Il gueule à tout le monde qu'ils faut se bouger le cu ! Les pouvoirs de Takihiro se sont manifesté sous forme de présage. Et pas des meilleurs...

Choisissant de faire confiance aux fameux présages tout le monde se prépare de son mieux.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps. Une armée d'ozzie arrive.

Plus pars habitude qu'autre chose, les G-boys parviennent à s'enfuir. Mais Takihiro lui... totalement paniqué, ne parvient pas à les suivre. Wufei le tennait le plus fort possible... mais ce ne fut pas sufisant. Il lui échapa... Les autres l'empêchèrent de faire demi-tour. Lui sauvant la vie...

Ils sont sur moi. Dur. On me frappe... trops fort sans doutes puisque je finis par perdre connaissance...

Allez-vous me tuez ?

Moi j'aurais bien aimé resté avec lui, vous savez ?

On me traine jusqu'au labo.

Je suis étrangement serein.

Pas une seule seconde je n'ai peur devant ce lieu si horrible.

Allez-vous me tuez ?

Moi j'aurai bien aimé resté avec...

Quand ils parvinrent à retrouver la piste du New-type ... c'est pour découvrir qu'on l'avait tuer. Etudiant ses organes au quatre coins du monde.

Wufei ne s'en remis jamais... Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui avoué... à quels points il en été venu à l'aimer...

Lorsque Quatre le retrouva les veines tranchait.

Il ne put que murmurer...

" Va en paix "

Wufei fut entéré le sourire aux lèvres...


End file.
